A Conflict of Interest
by Zaseeo
Summary: Asuma Is a normal High school teacher, till one night at a bar turns his world upside down. Now when his mind and heart try to decide on what to do it's a conflict of interest. AU Yaoi, lemons
1. A Night Out

**Hey to all of you reading this which if you are just like me you are AsumaXKakashi fan. They are my favorite pairing EVER lol. This story is a spin off of my other fic A Break From Fame if you like NaruSasu go check it out, yes NaruSasu because in my head Naruto isn't a bottom his personality just isn't uke. Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

A Conflict of Interest

Chapter 1

Asuma had just gotten home from a rough day at work, his students had been less then cooperative. Asuma was an English teacher at Konoha High School he loved his job but someday he wondered if maybe he should have been a firefighter or something else. "Kurenai, I'm home." He announced to the house as he walked in setting his keys and phone on the coffee table. "I guess no one is here" he said to himself. He walked into the kitchen and got a beer out of the fridge then went to sit in his chair, just as he had gotten comfortable his cell phone started to ring he leaned forward and answered the call.

"Hello?" he said into the device.

"SUMA!" came an excited reply as he move the phone away from his ear.

"Hey Kashi, whats up" he happily replied.

"Not much I was thinking about going out, but I hate going alone so I want you to come with me."

"Out to where?"

"This club, I'm coming over to help you get dressed, kay bye."

"Kakashi wait!" Asuma tried to protest, but he knew it was to late as he heard the line disconnect."I guess I should call Kurenai and tell her that I have plans now." Asuma dialed the number for his wife, he waited through three rings till he heard the sweet voice answer the call.

"Hey honey, I was just about to call you. I'm on my way home you want me to pick up something for dinner?" Kurenai said

"Don't worry about it, I have enough stuff here to cook you something for dinner. By the way Kakashi wants me to go out with him, is that okay?" Asuma said.

"Yeah that's fine honey, you need to get out more go have fun, and don't worry about making dinner if its just gonna be me I'll just get take out."

"Are you sure it would be no trouble at all?"

"Yeah I'll be home in a bit, love you."

"Love you too." Asuma said ending the call.

Asuma looked at his watch it was almost 6 o'clock, he settled back into his chair and drank his beer. When his wife got home it was about 6:40. "So what did you get for dinner?" Asuma asked. "Ichiraku ramen." Kurenai said taking the sealed bowl out of the bag. "When is Kakashi gonna be here?" She asked sitting down to eat.

"I'm not sure but even if he would have given me a time he would have been late." Asuma said getting up to greet his wife. He gave her a quick hello kiss and grabbed another beer from the fridge.

"True, that man has no idea how to be on time, I hear his students complain about him being late to class." she laughed.

Four beers and six cigarettes later Kakashi finally showed up sometime around 8 o'clock. The silver haired man knocked on the door then let himself in. "Suma you really should keep your door locked all kinds of strange people could just walk in." Kakashi said setting down a bag he was carrying to close and lock the door.

"I know one just did." Asuma replied getting up to greet his best friend.

"Yes you're very funny, now come with me." he said grabbing Asuma's arm pulling him toward the master bedroom. "You smell like beer and cigarettes, go take a shower and brush your teeth." he said looking through Asuma's closet.

"Alright fine." Asuma sighed grabbing some underwear from the dress opposite Kakashi then he headed to the connecting bathroom.

After about ten minutes Asuma emerged from the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his neck and his tight fitting boxer-briefs on. Kakashi stared in awe at the dripping wet, well muscled man standing in front of him, feeling lucky that the scarf covering the lower half of his face was covering his blush. "Alright I'm all clean now, whats next." Asuma said.

Kakashi snapped out of his trance and focused on what he was doing. "Well I don't like any of the clothes you have but I planned ahead try these on." he said taking a pair of stylish faded blue jeans and a dark red V-neck shirt out of the bag he had with him and giving them to Asuma. The clothes fit perfectly the shirt was almost skin tight as were the jeans, they were definitely tighter then what he would like but they weren't uncomfortable except the crotch on the pants.

"Kashi the pants are crushing my junk now I know how some of the boys in my class feel." Asuma said.

"Oh here I know how to fix that" Kakashi said undoing the button and zipper on Asuma's jeans and readjusting him. "That better?" Kakashi said refastening the pants.

"Kakashi... you just..." Asuma said blushing.

"Asuma I've seen you naked we grew up together, we had GYM together. Is that better or not?" Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"Yeah it is..." Asuma said the pressure on his manhood no longer uncomfortable.

"Whats with the weird look on your face?" Kakashi asked.

"You just touched my junk."

"And your point is?"

"You're a guy."

"Would you have rather walked around uncomfortably?"

"No, but you acted like it was nothing."

"It was nothing, am I suppose to be like one of our students and say 'no homo' or something. I wear tight clothing all the time so I knew how to fix your problem." Kakashi said in a bored tone once again.

"Yeah I suppose you're right."

"Now Suma shall we go?" Kakashi said pointing towards the door.

As the two headed out the front door Kurenai stopped them and checked out her husband. "Wow honey you look hot." She said giving her husband a hug and kiss.

"You're welcome." Kakashi said

"Kakashi gave the clothes to me." Asuma said

"I still have to style his hair but I can do that in the car." Kakashi said looking at the taller male.

"I'll be going now, I love you." Asuma said giving his wife a goodbye.

"Love you too" she said as the boys walked out.

The two got into Kakashi's car and drove off. Kakashi had a really nice car, it was an expensive sports car, Asuma had no idea how Kakashi could afford it on a teacher's salary.

"So where are we going?" Asuma asked.

"To this club a close friend of mine owns, he has been wanting me to come by since he opened it last month, it has already gotten pretty popular." Kakashi answered as he smiled under his scarf.

The drive to the club was pretty quite till Asuma decided to break the silence. "So why did you choose me to go out with you, and someone you know... not married."

"Who else would I bring, Guy?" Kakashi said an eyebrow raised.

"Now that is a scary thought." Asuma laughed.

"He would be an embarrassment, hey Kakashi lets see who can do the most youthful dance." Kakashi mocked.

"That definitely sounds like something he would say." Asuma laughing harder now.

The two made idle chit-chat till they reached the club.

"I don't think I've ever been on this side of town Kashi." Asuma said checking out the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Well that doesn't surprise me." Kakashi said taking his key out of the ignition.

"Why is that?"

"Well this is sort of the gay district of Konoha..." Kakashi said avoiding Asuma's gaze.

"Okay, so why are we here?" Asuma asked slightly confused.

"Because my friend owns this club and he's been bugging me to come by..."

"So your friend owns a gay bar?"

"Well yeah, but does it really matter?" Kakashi said looking Asuma directly in the eyes.

"No, but why did you bring me here?"

"Because I dislike being hit on, and if we walk in together most people with think we are together and leave us alone."

"So you're using me?" Asuma said irritation in his voice.

"No you're my best friend Asuma, a bar is a bar and none of the girls here will hit on you, if there are any..."

"Well I just don't know if I'm comfortable around gay guys."

"You been around gay guys before."

"I have... Wait, Kashi are you... gay."

"Yeah, and so is one of the Phys. Ed teachers at the school."

"Oh... how come you never told me before."

"Because I didn't think it would matter." Kakashi said his voice saddening

"It doesn't, you're still my best friend." Asuma said noticing the change in his friend's mood

"I'll take you home if you really don't wanna be here."

"No, its fine. Lets go inside." Asuma said smiling.

"Alright." Kakashi smiled back. "But first I need to fix your hair." He said grabbing a container of some sort of hair product.

"That's not gonna make my hair feel gross is it?"

"No its the same stuff I use for my hair." Kakashi said rubbing the product in Asuma's hair styling it till he got it the way he wanted it.

They got out of the car and walked to the entrance. The door opened to a small room with a counter manned by a young feminine looking blonde with long hair at the left and a door opposite of the entrance. "Hey Kakashi, who's your cute friend, un." the blonde asked. "No one you should concern yourself with Deidara, come on." Kakashi said glaring at the man pulling Asuma past him and through the other door.

"How do you know him?" Asuma asked.

"He's a friend of Obito." Kakashi answered.

"Who?"

"The owner, my friend that invited me."

"Oh okay, you didn't seem to like him very much."

"He's a really big slut, and just not someone you'd wanna be around or get to know."

Asuma looked around at the clubs decor, it was a fairly large building itself the walls looked like they were covered with a nice dark blue carpet, orange neon lights lined the ceiling. The tables and chairs had a modern look to them the dance floor was very large and it had a DJ booth over looking it. There were two separate bar wells one near the dance floor, one near the tabled area, and a central well that was rounded with four wells on it. It was a very nice looking place, nicer then a lot of the bars he had been to, then again he had never really been to a club, he wasn't that much into dancing. Kakashi lead him to the well that was near the tabled area, where a man with what looked to be skiing goggles with an orange lens.

"Obito-kun!" Kakashi said excitedly as he got closer to the bar.

"Kakashi-kun, you finally came." Obito said happily.

"Yeah I brought a friend too." he said pointing to Asuma.

"Oh, why hello there is there anything I can do to you, I mean for you." Obito said checking out the muscular man.

"Sorry Obito, but Asuma's straight and married."

"That's a shame, wait...Asuma is he the same guy that..."

"Shut up, Now." Kakashi interrupted.

"Alright fine, fine." Obito said raising his hands in a defeated gesture.

"Asuma this is Obito Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you, are you related to Sasuke Uchiha?" Asuma said shaking Obito's hand.

"You too, and probably not directly but we're probably distant cousins or something us Uchiha's are usually related somehow. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Beer is fine." Asuma answered.

"You want a glass or a pitcher handsome?"

"how much is a pitcher?"

"Don't worry about it your guys drink are on the house tonight, just come to me I'll get you whatever you need." Obito said pouring Asuma a pitcher of beer from the tap behind him.

"Thanks man."

Asuma and Kakashi walked to a table with drinks in hand, the club was still pretty empty and no music was playing. "Why is it so dead?" Asuma asked looking around the almost empty bar. "Oh it still really early it won't get busy for another half hour or so." Kakashi said looking at his watch.

"So who is the gay P.E. Teacher you were talking about, there is Guy, Zabuza, and Iruka. It's not Guy is it?" Asuma asked.

"No, Its not Guy." Kakashi laughed. "Its Zabuza."

"Wow, really I would have never guessed."

"Yeah he doesn't seem the type right, but he's got a think for that Haku boy that transferred in last year."

"Haku is a boy? I could have sworn he was a girl, he wears the girls uniform, But shouldn't we say something to the principal if Zabuza is attracted to a student?"

"Haku is nineteen the only reason hes still in school is because he came from an abusive family and missed out on three years of school. Its legal... I think." Kakashi said pulling his scarf down to take a drink of his martini.

"I still think we should say something."

"Just leave it alone if it becomes a problem we'll do something about it. Hey I need to use the restroom, you gonna be okay alone?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Asuma said watching Kakashi walk away.

Asuma began looking around the club he noticed a few more people were now wandering around the club and music had started to play at a low volume.

"Hey." Said a silver haired man.

"Oh...hi." Asuma replied.

"You mind if I sit here?"

"Actually my friend was sitting there."

"I'm sure he won't mind if we chat till he gets back." The man smiled.

"Yeah I guess so..."

"I'm Hidan, whats your name?"

"Asuma."

"Well its nice to meet you Asuma"

"You too." Asuma said _'I wish Kakashi would hurry up'_ he thought in contrast.

"You come here often?"

"No it's my first time coming here."

"I see so whats you're type?"

"What?"

"You know what type of men do you like?"

"Oh no, you got me pegged wrong I'm not..." Asuma said before Kakashi cut him off sitting in his lap.

"Hey, honey sorry it took me so long I ended up running into a friend. Who's this?" Kakashi said as he kissed Asuma on the cheek.

"This is Hidan." Asuma said gesturing to the man.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kakashi." He said holding out his hand.

"You too" Hidan said a look of annoyance on his face.

"I think that guy wants your attention." Kakashi said Pointing to a man with spiked black hair and a baggy jacket on.

"Kakuzu is fine, he doesn't even like me that much." Hidan said looking over at the man.

"Then why is he coming over he now." Kakashi said as Kakuzu approached the table.

"Hidan we gotta go I just gotta call." Kakuzu said.

"It can wait."

"You can try to get laid later, we have to go now."

"Fine, here Asuma give me a call sometime. I'm sure I could show you a much better time then he could." Hidan said putting a card with his number on the table.

"Well he certainly was rude." Kakashi said as Hidan left the table.

"And forward, I'm glad you came back when you did but could you get out of my lap now?" Asuma said blushing.

"Oh yeah, sorry it seemed like a good way to get him to leave, I guess I was wrong." Kakashi laughed.

They sat and drank and talked till the club started getting busy around 11:30. The music in the club was now very loud Kakashi and Asuma had to sit closer and almost yell to hear each other. The DJ started playing a techno version of Kyuubi's "Time to dance".

"Oh, Suma I love this song come dance with me." Kakashi said pulling Asuma out of his chair.

"But... I can't dance." Asuma yelled over the music.

"You'll be fine just follow my lead." Kakashi yelled back pulling Asuma onto the dance floor.

"I'm just gonna make a fool of myself."

"Don't worry about it no ones gonna care."

The two dance together for five songs, till they were tired and covered in sweat. "I'm gonna get another drink." Asuma said walking over to Obito's bar.

"Hey handsome what can I get you." Obito said with a smile.

"Another pitcher."

"How about something different?"

"What do you have in mind."

"Well Asuma since I cannot have you and every time I look you seem to be getting more and more attractive, you're going to drink the tears I'm gonna cry over you." He said mixing a light blue cocktail.

"What's in it." Asuma asked eying the drink.

"Just drink it, lets just say if you were paying that would be a thirty dollar drink."

"Wow" Asuma said taking a sip. "This is really good." He said taking a bigger drink.

"Yeah, make sure you drink it all." Obito said as Asuma walked away.

Kakashi saw Asuma walking back with a martini glass half full of something blue. _'Asuma doesn't drink cocktails.'_ he thought.

"I think your friend likes me." Asuma said sitting down.

"He like anyone with a nice body and a pretty face don't let it get to you. What are you drinking?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know Obito made it for me said it was he tears." He said finishing the rest of the drink.

Kakashi and Asuma sat and talked till Asuma started spacing out. "Suma are you okay?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know Kashi, I feel really hot." Asuma replied a slur in his voice as he wobbled slightly and tugged at the collar of shirt.

"I know you didn't drink that much. Did you take a drink from anyone?"

"No... just from Obito."

"Obito huh...Come on Suma we're leaving." Kakashi said grabbing his inebriated friend. "I need to talk to Obito real quick, don't move." He said putting him in a chair right next to the bar.

Asuma watched Kakashi walk over to Obito he was definitely close enough to hear what they were saying but his mind couldn't seem to hear them properly, their voices were warped and the word didn't process in his head. He only knew that Kakashi seemed mad about something and Obito was smiling.

"Come on, we're leaving." Kakashi said angrily as he walked Asuma out the door.

* * *

**Just so you know I already have several chapters written for this and ready to post but I need Reviews before I will be willing to post and the next chapter has a little action, so keep that in mind.**

**Much love 3**

**-Zaseeo**


	2. You Don't Love Me, Not A Big Deal

**Hey peoples new chapter for this story and this one is gonna keep being updated on a regular bases cuz I love this pairing, and for those that like it as much as I do, this is for you. BTW I almost cried while writing this cuz it gets sad and then I was like wtf I'm the writer I'm not suppose to react to my own writing. Anyways enjoy ^_^.**

* * *

A Conflict of Interest

Chapter 2

Kakashi walked Asuma out to his car and helped him into the passengers seat. He sat down in the drivers seat and started the car. Kakashi was in complete disbelief. Obito had drugged Asuma thinking that Kakashi would use the opportunity to get what he had been wanting from Asuma for years.

"Asuma I'm so sorry for what happened." Kakashi said putting his forehead on the steering wheel.

"What happened Kashi?" Asuma said very confused.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Kakashi said as he drove out of the parking lot.

Asuma started fidgeting in his seat, pulling at his seat belt, and his clothes. "Kashi, I'm hot." He said pulling at his collar.

"I'll roll the window down." Kakashi replied hitting the button for the passenger side window.

"Where are we going Kashi?"

"To my place, there is no way I'm taking you home to Kurenai like this."

"Hey Kashi."

"Yeah Suma."

"I'm hot here too." He said taking Kakashi's hand and putting it on his crotch.

"I can't help you with that." Kakashi blushed.

"But it feels so good." Asuma said pushing Kakashi's hand harder into his groin.

"No, Asuma I can't." He said taking his hand away.

The car ride lasted a good twenty minutes with Asuma attempting to remove his shirt or or put Kakashi's hand back on his crotch. They finally reached their destination, Kakashi got out and helped Asuma get out and walk to the front door.

"Where are we Kashi?" Asuma said rubbing on the smaller man.

"My house remember? I told you we were coming here." He said unlocking the door.

Kakashi turned on a light to see his path then walked Asuma down the hall to his bedroom, "You need to lay down. I'll be right back." He said walking out of the room. Asuma looked at the well made bed then back at himself, his clothes fell so constricting and made him feel like he was in an oven. He started taking off his boots then his pants almost falling over several times. Once he was naked he climbed under the sheets. The soft fabric felt amazing and cool on his skin he had no idea why, but it felt like tiny electrical charges of pleasure were leaping all over his body. A sweet musky smell caught his attention; the blankets were covered in this smell _'Kashi's smell is amazing'_ he thought to himself as he breathed in the scent.

"I've called Kurenai and left a voice message telling her you were staying with me tonight." Kakashi said as he walked in the room with a glass of water. "Here take this and drink all of the water with it. It'll help keep you from getting a hangover." He said, handing Asuma a pair of pills and the glass he was carrying.

"Okay Kashi." Asuma said sitting up as he took the pills and drank the water.

Kakashi walked into the connecting bathroom, and seconds later, walked out with just a pair of shorts on. Asuma looked at Kakashi's now uncovered face, _'Kashi is so pretty'_ he thought as the man got under the covers on the opposite side of the bed. Asuma felt lonely with him so far away on the king sized bed, so he started to scoot closer to Kakashi.

"Kashi." Asuma said putting his hand on the mans shoulder.

"Yeah Asuma?" Kakashi answered still facing away from him.

"Do you think I'm good looking?"

"Yes Asuma, I think you are very good looking."

"Okay... Hey Kashi?"

"Yes Asuma."

"Can I kiss you?"

"What?" Kakashi said turning to look at Asuma.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked again moving closer to smaller man.

"Asuma you don't know what you're saying."

"Yes I do. You're so cute Kashi, it makes me just want to kiss you." Asuma said wrapping an arm around Kakashi till their bodies were touching.

"Suma no, I can't." Kakashi said trying to push himself away from the stronger man.

"It'll be just like sixth grade when we practiced kissing."

"We're adults now, not middle schoo-" Kakashi said before Asuma claimed his lips. Kakashi gave into the kiss when he felt Asuma's tongue enter his mouth as the kiss became more heated.

"You're still the best kisser I've ever met Kashi." Asuma said as he pulled away.

Kakashi didn't know what to do; his heart and his head were conflicted. He could take advantage of the man before him knowing he wouldn't remember it in the morning, or he could do the right thing and stop Asuma from cheating on his wife.

"Kashi, I want more of you." Asuma said running his hands down Kakashi's body.

"Suma, I want you too." Kakashi moaned at the man's touch.

"Kashi, I'm still so hot." He said pressing their bodies together.

Kakashi let his hand roam across Asuma's body when he noticed Asuma had nothing on.

"Asuma are you naked?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I don't need clothes for this." Asuma said putting Kakashi's hand on his hardening length. "Kashi I need you."

"I need you too Suma." Kakashi said kissing Asuma again.

"Kashi help me." He said grinding his arousal into Kakashi.

Kakashi thought about what he was about to do. Kissing was one thing but turning this into a sexual encounter, he wasn't sure if he should. Asuma was everything he wanted, the only man he had ever chased after. He wanted this.

"Asuma lay on your back."

"Okay Kashi." He said rolling over.

Kakashi straddled Asuma's legs as he started to slowly stroke the man's hard-on.

"That feels so good Kashi." Asuma moaned.

Kakashi then started to lick up and down Asuma's shaft. "Is this what you wanted?" Kakashi asked, looking up into Asuma's chocolate colored eyes.

"Yes Kashi, it feels so good. I want more." The man moaned louder.

Kakashi then took Asuma's length into his mouth, and proceeded to take Asuma all the way down his throat, which was no small feat considering Asuma's well endowed member.

"Kashi you're so good...Kurenai has never made me feel this good." Asuma moaned. "Kashi I'm gonna...ahhh." He exclaimed as he released his seed down Kakashi's throat.

"Suma you taste so good." Kakashi said looking at Asuma with his bi-colored eyes.

"Let me help you now Kashi." Asuma said pulling Kakashi onto his lap.

"No Suma just kiss me." Kakashi said pulling out his own stiff member and stroking himself.

It didn't take long before Kakashi was spilling his seed all over Asuma's chest. Kakashi rolled over and panted heavily, his orgasm still having him in a high. "I'll get you a towel." Kakashi said walking to the bathroom. Kakashi cleaned Asuma's chest off and threw the towel off to the side, then snuggled up to the man he had been in love with for years.

Reality started to set in for Kakashi as his high started to fade. Asuma was going to go back to his wife and forget all about this night, the thought was just to much as tears started to fall from his eyes. He sobbed into his love's chest.

"Whats wrong Kashi?" Asuma said as he held the man in his arms.

"Everything Suma." Kakashi cried.

"Why? Please don't cry." Asuma whispered as he wiped the tears off Kakashi's face, giving him a soft kiss.

"You doing this, just makes it worse. You're only like this because of drugs, and you'll forget this ever happened in the morning. You don't understand how much and how long I have loved you Asuma, how I've been in love with you." The tears flowing harder from his eyes.

"Kashi, I love you too." Asuma said looking straight into Kakashi's eyes.

Even if Kakashi knew that it was the drugs talking there was no uncertainty in Asuma's eyes, and even if it was just for tonight Kakashi was going have the love of this man and make the most of it.

"I'm glad you do Asuma." Kakashi said tears still coming from his eyes. "Let's go to sleep." he said cuddling against the muscular chest of his love.

Asuma kissed the forehead of the silver haired man in his arms before he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Asuma awoke from the sunlight shining through the window. He felt a warm body in his arms, he moved his head out of the light and cuddled up to the warmth next to him, he breathed in the scent of the person in his arms, but something wasn't right _'this doesn't smell like Kurenai.'_ He thought to himself as he opened one eye to see who was in his bed. He looked at the silver haired man sleeping next to him, then around at the room he was in.

This was not his house. Why was he holding Kakashi? What had happened last night? He tried to remember the events of last night the only thing he could clearly remember was taking the strange blue drink from Obito. Everything else was a blur. Asuma knew that he shouldn't be cuddling with his best friend but it didn't feel wrong, as he took his arm from under the slender man Kakashi started to stir.

"Morning Suma." Kakashi said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Morning." Asuma said still trying to figure out the situation.

"Did you sleep well?" Kakashi asked yawning.

"Yeah I guess so, I don't even remember going to sleep." he laughed.

"Oh... what do you remember?" Kakashi asked with a sad expression.

"I remember getting that drink from Obito and a little after that, but nothing else. I guess I drank more then I thought I did."

"Yeah, you must have." Kakashi said tears forming in his eye.

"Kashi, whats wrong?" Asuma asked wiping a tear off his friends cheek, and at that moment a image flashed through his head, Kakashi and him kissing.

Kakashi rubbed his eyes dry. "Nothing's wrong Suma. My eyes must just be really dry." he smiled.

"Okay...if you say so." Asuma knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what. Did something happen between them?

Kakashi hated himself right now. He had taken advantage of his best friend while he was under the influence of some drugs, and Asuma didn't remember anything. Though even if he did, would he accept Kakashi for what he did? This wasn't one of his romance novels, this was real. Asuma had a wife.

"I think I need a shower." Asuma said brushing some thing dry and flaky off his chest. Asuma moved out from under the covers and discovered he was nude. "Did you undress me?" He said with a confused look.

"No you must have undressed yourself while I left you alone." Kakashi said.

"Oh well umm... this is awkward." He laughed, covering himself with his hands as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Towels are in the cupboard next to the shower." Kakashi said getting out of bed himself.

Asuma turned on the water then stepped under the warm stream of water. The flaky substance on his chest regaining moisture turned sticky. _'What did I get on me?'_ he thought to himself as he washed it off. He had hoped it wasn't dried vomit. He would have hated for Kakashi to have to taken care of a drunken sick him. Images of him and Kakashi started to flash through his head, along with the feeling of Kakashi's skin against his. Why was he thinking about that he most certainly was not gay? He had a wife whom he loved. He looked down at his now hard member and started to wonder what was going on with himself.

Kakashi got dressed, his heart feeling empty. He knew last night was the only chance that he would ever get to be with the man he loved. The pain in his heart was like nothing he had ever felt. He had lost lovers before, but his feelings for them couldn't compare to how he felt about Asuma. He started to cry once again. Kakashi picked up Asuma's shirt and breathed in the man's scent. Asuma always had a unique smell to him, and it drove Kakashi crazy. This time it only reminded him of what would never be.

He heard the shower turn off and hurriedly dried his tears. Asuma walked out of the door, a towel around his waist. "You know where my clothes are?" Asuma asked. "Yeah I got them." Kakashi said, taking the clothes over to Asuma.

Asuma took the clothing as he looked Kakashi in the eyes, they were red. He had been crying again. Asuma closed the bathroom door once again. He didn't know why, but Kakashi's crying hurt him and not in the way that you would feel for a friend. It was the same hurt he felt after Kurenai had found out that her father had died. It was a feeling that made him want to hold Kakashi till everything was better. _'Why am I feeling this way?'_ his mind was a mess. Asuma had no idea where these new feeling were coming from and it scared him.

After Asuma had gotten dressed he came out of the bathroom and looked for his boots. After putting them on he looked at Kakashi, the sad expression pulling at his heart strings. Whatever was wrong with Kakashi, he needed to know. Asuma didn't understand why he felt that what but he couldn't take it anymore.

"Kashi what's wrong with you?" He asked, walking over to his friend.

"Nothing Suma, I'm fine." Kakashi smiled.

"You're lying. What's making you feel bad? I'll do what ever I can to help you."

_'Yeah right, you can't help me...nobody can.'_ Kakashi thought. "I'm just a little depressed today that's all. I just started thinking about my ex." He lied.

"Ahh...Well I'm here for you Kakashi. I always will be."

"I know Suma. You're the best friend anyone could ask for."

The drive back to Asuma's house was very quite. Kakashi didn't even look at him once and scarcely responded to anything Asuma said. When they reached the house, Asuma got out and tried once again to cheer up his friend. "Hey you wanna come in? I'll make you lunch." Asuma suggested. Kakashi just shook his head no and drove off without saying goodbye.

Kakashi knew that he shouldn't have been so cold to Asuma, but his heart hurt to much. He needed a quick fix. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. He waited for two rings before he heard a voice. "Hey, are you busy? No... Can I come over? Okay, I'll be there in a little bit."

Kakashi reached the house of the man he had been on the phone with and walked up to the door, then knocked. The door opened as a red haired man opened the door. "Hello Kakashi." The man said, inviting him in. "Hey Sasori." Kakashi replied. He didn't really like Sasori, nor did Sasori really like him. Their entire relationship was just sex and they knew that. Kakashi walked through the puppet filled house. Sasori was a very successful puppet craftsman, even though Kakashi knew his puppets were popular, he still found them very creepy. The men arrived in Sasori's room. "Shall we?" Sasori said, removing his clothes.

Asuma was sitting at the island in the kitchen, his mind still on Kakashi. He was lost in thought. Kakashi had never mentioned being in a relationship with anyone, or had been particularly depressed at anytime. He was sure Kakashi had lied to him about an ex.

Kurenai walked into the kitchen and sat next to her husband. "Are you okay honey?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Asuma looked over and sighed. "Yeah I'm fine. Kakashi was acting weird earlier and I'm just concerned." He said.

"Well whatever is wrong, I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready to."

"I know, but I just don't like seeing him so down."

"He'll be fine. He knows how to take care of himself." She said before kissing Asuma's forehead.

"I'm gonna go to the Gym, see if I can clear my head." Asuma said, kissing his wife. He grabbed his Gym bag and headed for his car.

Asuma arrived at the Gym, checked in, and headed to the locked room. The room was empty, which allowed him to change in private. Once out of the locker room, he started his regular workout routine; starting with some stretches, then next was bench presses. Asuma started with his set of ten reps of 150lbs. "Hey, I didn't expect to see you here." Said a slightly familiar voice.

Asuma looked over at the man that was talking to him. "Oh... Hi, Hidan right?" Asuma said hoping the man would say hi and leave.

"Yeah you need a spot?" Hidan asked.

While a spot would be good, and it would allow him to lift more Asuma wasn't really sure about it. This man had been very forward with him, and Asuma was very sure what Hidan wanted.

"I think I'm good, I'm done using this anyway." Asuma said standing up.

"Alright well will you spot me then? I would appreciate it." Hidan said, adding more weight to the bar.

"Yeah, I guess I could." Asuma said, walking behind Hidan to spot him.

"You know, I thought a big guy like you could lift more then 150." Hidan said in between reps.

Asuma was surprised that Hidan could bench 250, considering Hidan wasn't as build as him. "I can lift more then that." He said.

"Well then prove it." Hidan said, finishing his reps.

Asuma put 25 more pounds on and started doing a lifting the weights with little difficulty. "See? That was nothing." He said standing up.

Asuma and Hidan worked out on several different machines, after about two hours the men found themselves running on the indoor track. Asuma was surprised by how pleasant hanging out with Hidan was. Not once was he hit on, which was nice.

Asuma looked at his watch and say how late it was. "I gotta go, I'm suppose to make dinner tonight." Asuma said stopping.

"Well let's hit the showers." Hidan said.

They made their way to the locker room and used the showers. It seemed that every time Asuma looked over his shoulder Hidan's eyes were on him, he ignored it. He knew that Hidan was attracted to him if he wanted to look that was his business, and it wasn't like he could stop him.

Asuma dried off then started to get dressed. Asuma got his underwear on and reached for his jeans taking them in hand, but before he could get them on Hidan had him pinned to the wall. Both of his arms were being held above him in one of Hidan's hands. This man was definitely a lot stronger then he looked.

"Hidan what are you doing?" Asuma said angrily as he struggled against the man.

"Listen, I get what I want, and right now I want you." Hidan said running his free hand over Asuma's body stopping at his crotch. "From what I saw in the shower you have something very nice here." He said rubbing Asuma's member through the fabric.

Asuma didn't like the feeling of Hidan's hand on him it made him feel dirty, like his touch was soiling Asuma's skin. He continued to struggle against the man dropping his jeans on the ground. As they hit the floor a small tinging sound echoed in the empty room.

"What is that?" Hidan asked looking at the gold ring.

"My wedding ring." Asuma answered breaking out of Hidan's grip.

"You married that silver haired guy?" Hidan said with disgust.

"No, I married to my wife. Kakashi is just my friend."

"Oh you're straight...well that explains why you weren't interested. Well now you're boring." Hidan said walking away.

Asuma got the rest of his clothes on and left.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter, remember to review so i can see who loves me lol. And poor Kakashi so heartbroken he needs a hug.**


	3. Running Never Helped Anyone

**Hey peoples it's been awhile *^^ sorry about that I ran out of ideas for the plot because I ended up scrapping all of what i had written because it was just awful. It was just bad trust me. I had recently attended an anime convention Naka-Kon and met a rather attractive british guy, and that encounter got me enough inspiration to write some more. Anyways Enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

A Conflict of Interest

Chapter 3

Kakashi lied next to Sasori, panting covered in sweat. He still felt empty, sex wasn't working anymore, it didn't make him feel better like it usually did. He looked over at Sasori who was already getting dressed.

"You can leave now." Sasori said leaving the room.

Kakashi put on his clothes and left. Sasori was as cold as always, Kakashi questioned why he even had this type of relationship with him. Kakashi started his car and drove away. He had no idea what he was going to do now, the emptiness in him was to much right now and he didn't want to deal with it. He could always get drunk that usually made him forget, at least till he was sober again. He needed something that would take his mind off everything, something that was quick easy and had a lasting effect. The only thing that came to his mind was Asuma.

He knew that Asuma was the reason for his troubles right now, but what was he supposed to do confess his feelings for him. No, not knowing Asuma's response was better then rejection, he didn't know what he would do if he confessed and Asuma didn't want to speak to him anymore.

"I need a shower." Kakashi said to himself as he noticed the aroma of sex coming from his body.

Kakashi made it to his house and proceed to the shower. He washed off both Sasori's and Asuma's lingering scents. After he was done Kakashi went to his living room and turned on the TV, he flipped through several channels, nothing good was on. "I guess I'll read." He said walking over to his bookshelf pulling out the book he was in the middle of reading.

* * *

He finished the book and was disappointed with the ending, he had hoped the next volume in the series was going to be better. He looked over at the clock, 7:42. He felt the need to relax, he started up the hot tub he had in the back of his house. Kakashi had a very nice house it was big without being oversized for the single man living there. He had two guest rooms, a nice big kitchen and living room, he also had a heated pool in his backyard that was connected to the hot tub. He had a ten foot privacy fence around his yard so him having guest was not a problem, though Kakashi rarely invited men back to his house for sex.

He climbed into the hot water and let the bubbles do their job. He was starting to feel better, still heartbroken but better none the less. Just as he was forgetting his troubles, his cell phone rang.

"Hello." Kakashi said into the device.

"Hey Kakashi, can I come over?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Asuma? Yeah I guess." Kakashi said. Asuma was the last person he wanted to see right now, but the man sounded upset.

"Thanks Kakashi, I'll be over in a bit."

"Okay, the door is unlocked I'm in the back."

Kakashi waited for twenty minutes before he heard Asuma announce he was there. "I'm out here. Suma." He called.

"I know its kinda late but I needed someone to talk to." Asuma said pulling up one of the deck chairs Kakashi had.

"Whats up Suma? You sound distressed." Kakashi said, sitting on the edge of the hot tub.

"Well I ran into Hidan again."

"Okay."

"And everything was fine at first, he didn't try to hit on me or anything, we worked out together and then when we went to the locker room he tried to force himself on me."

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was hearing that man tried to force himself on Asuma, his Asuma. Kakashi was out raged he wanted to find that man and break his hands. "Are you okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, he found out I was straight and left me alone."

"Well as long you're not hurt, I can't believe he would do something like that."

"Yeah it freaked me out I didn't know who to talk about this. I sure as hell didn't want to tell Kurenai."

"You need to relax Suma. You want to get in with me?"

"That sounds nice but I don't have anything to wear."

"Just take off your clothes." Kakashi said, if he couldn't have Asuma he would at try to see him naked when he could.

"What if someone sees?" Asuma said blushing.

"Who's going to see I have a ten foot fence around my yard, if you're shy I'll take my clothes off too." Kakashi said removing his shorts and getting in the water.

Even thought Asuma couldn't see Kakashi's lower half through the bubbles, he imagined what it looked like, the smooth pale skin that he loved the feeling of. Asuma wondered what it would feel like to rub against Kakashi's body, to hold himself against the Slender man. _'What am I thinking?'_ Asuma thought as he snapped back to reality.

"I'm not sure about that Kakashi. We're both men, I know that you're gay, but I don't swing that way."

"Asuma I'm just giving you a suggestion if you're scared to get in a hot tub with a gay man it's fine."

"I'm not scared." Asuma said. The man was indeed scared but not for the reason that Kakashi had stated. He wanted nothing more then to run his hands across Kakashi's body. He knew he couldn't, not only was he straight, he had a wife, but that didn't change that he wanted to do it, and that is what scared him. _'The water does look nice though, maybe just a ten minute dip.'_ he thought. "I'll get in for a little while." Asuma said, not very sure of himself.

Asuma started to strip until he was down to his underwear, He looked at Kakashi with a blush. "Could you look away till I get in the water?" He asked. _'Why am I being so shy?'_ he wondered.

"Okay fine." Kakashi said looking away from the man.

Asuma took off his remaining clothing and stepped into the water it felt amazing he definitely needed this.

"Can I look now?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah you can look." Asuma replied. Asuma positioned himself on the opposite side of Kakashi. He looked at the man's uncovered face. "Why do you cover your face you're so handsome." He said out loud instead of in his head.

"What?" Kakashi said shocked by the works.

"Nothing, I didn't mean to say that." Asuma blushed. He felt like a middle school kid trying to talk to his crush. Why was he suddenly so bashful around Kakashi. Images of him and the man in an intimate embrace flashed in his mind. Then the words "Kashi, I love you too." resounded in his head.

"Kakashi, What happened between us last night?" Asuma asked.

"Nothing, why do you ask." Kakashi said looking away from Asuma.

"I've been having these thoughts all day, and you were acting weird this morning."

"I... We kissed."

"Is that it?"

"No, I blew you. That's it though I swear."

"Why don't I remember any of that?"

"Obito drugged you, and I took advantage of that. I didn't have anything to do with what Obito did though, I was pissed when I found out."

"You took advantage of me Kakashi, why would you think that was okay?"

"Because of what you did."

"What did I do."

"You kissed me, I couldn't say no to you once you did that."

"I did what?"

"You kissed me, but it was more then just a simple kiss. It was needy, like you had been wanting it. You kissed me like one would kiss a lover."

Asuma couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Kakashi, I was under the influence of god knows what."

"You told me you loved me Asuma, and I believed you. I poured out my heart to you, I finally confessed my feelings for you. I told you how I had been in love with you for years, and you looked me right in the eyes and told me you loved me back." Kakashi said tears forming in his eyes.

Asuma didn't know what to say, Kakashi was in love with him and he had no idea. Not only that but he had told Kakashi that he loved him back. "I need to go Kakashi." Asuma said getting out of the hot tub and getting dressed.

Kakashi was devastated, Asuma had rejected him and he would probably never see him again. Kakashi didn't know what to do, the only man he had ever truly loved had run away from him. He would have been fine with Asuma not wanting to be with him, but he didn't know if he could deal with never seeing Asuma again. Kakashi turned off the Hot tub and went inside to his room he had lost his will to do anything. He curled up in his blankets and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Asuma dove home in a hurry. He needed to get away from Kakashi, he just couldn't understand what was going on with him. After Kakashi finished telling Asuma that he loved him, all of the events of last night came to him. Before it was just flashes but now everything fit together. He remembered wanting to kiss Kakashi. How he reveled in the scent of the sheets, how he enjoyed the feeling of Kakashi's skin against him, how he loved him. Asuma was so confused. Did he really love Kakashi? Asuma didn't know what to do, he had a wife who he was planning on starting a family with. There was no way he could be in love with a guy. So why did his heart hurt so much.

Asuma walked into his house, he was clearly dispirited. Kurenai was washing dishes when he walked in. She looked over at her husband and instantly noticed his unusual mood. "Hey honey, whats wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, just some stuff with Kakashi." He replied.

"What happened did you have a fight?"

"Not exactly, but I don't think we'll be talking to each other anytime soon."

"You two are best friends, I'm sure you can work things out."

"I'm not sure if we can."

"What happened? Tell me, maybe I can help."

"I can't tell you, its between me and Kakashi."

"Okay, I won't push you, but I'm here for you."

Asuma didn't want to talk to his wife anymore, he didn't want to talk to anyone. He just wanted to be alone. Asuma decided to sleep on the couch in his study that night. While it wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world it did allow him to be by himself. Asuma lied in the stillness of the dark room, he looked at his phone the little numbers in the top right of the screen read 11:47. He had been lying in the dark for five minutes though to him it felt like hours. He knew why sleep wasn't coming to him, his mind was going a thousand miles a minute. He didn't know how to deal with the situation he was in. He knew he couldn't go back to being friends with Kakashi the way things were, and he felt guilty that he had cheated on his wife, he didn't feel like it was his fault, yet the guilt was still there.

_'Maybe if I get off,I'll be able to sleep.'_ Asuma thought. His hand slowly massaged his member under the fabric of his underwear, his other hand rubbing over his chest and stomach. He played with his nipples softly bring a soft moan from himself. Asuma's length was now at full girth as he took off his underwear, he spit into his hand and started to stroke his pulsing erection. Asuma's mind started with Kurenai naked, but soon changed to Kakashi stripping. As the picture in his head removed its last piece of clothing Asuma came, his orgasm was so strong and felt so amazing. Asuma breathed heavily as he recovered from his orgasm. He was a mess, the first few shots of his semen had hit him in the face while the rest covered his chest and stomach. He went into the bathroom across the hall and cleaned himself off with a damp rag. He lied on the couch again and shut his eyes, he was asleep in moments.

The next morning Asuma woke up his body was sore from sleeping on the uncomfortable couch, his mind was still not settled, he needed to talk to Kakashi. He put his underwear on and walked out to the kitchen. He looked at the clock on the stove it read 9:47. He had wondered if Kakashi was awake yet, Asuma didn't know what to say to Kakashi, but he knew that he couldn't leave things the way they were. Even if they couldn't be friends they had to work together, and how things were between them would effect their work life. Asuma took a shower and thought about what he was going to say nothing came to mind. He got dressed and told his wife where he was going.

Asuma started his car and drove towards Kakashi's place. The drive over there he did nothing but think of what he was going to say, he didn't want to lose Kakashi as a friend after all they had been friends since they were little. Asuma stopped at a red light and thought on how he could keep his best friend without things being weird, he heard a honking sound coming from behind him, he looked up to see the light was now green. Asuma proceeded to Kakashi's and the closer he got the more nervous he became, he had no idea what to say or if there was anything he could say to make things right. Asuma stopped his car right in front of Kakashi's house, he wasn't sure what to do now. It took Asuma ten minutes to gather up the courage to get out of his car an walk up to the door. He rang the doorbell and waited after a few minutes he pressed the button again. He stood there waiting and just as he was about to leave Kakashi opened the door.

* * *

**So what did you think? I was so out of ideas when I was writing this, I wanted it to be longer but what ever it happens. Don't forget to review I am much more willing to write a new chapter knowing that I have readers. If you don't like it tell me why you don't like it, if you do tell me why you do.**

**Much Love**

**-Zaseeo**


End file.
